Sucked Into a New Life
by MiniCat123
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the ATLA world. This has been done so many times I hope this one will be a little different. I'm probably wrong but you should still read the story.


**Author's Note:**

**This is me just putting something out here that I wrote on a 6 hour plane ride and then decided to post it. If it actually gets some likes and or reviews I may think about posting another chapter, but I don't know yet. This story plot has been done millions of times but I hope that if I continue with it that I may take it in a different direction. Also any information about Avatar:TLA was from its official website. **

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine nor will it every be no matter how hard I hope and pray and dream. _

The first time they met was in summer camp when they were five. Kim was eating her snack, crackers and cheese, under a tree when Rini popped out from above the branches and stole a cracker. Kim had immediately told the counselors, and Rini was told to apologize.

"I'm sorry for stealing your snack," Rini looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Kim assured. "If you had asked I would have given you the cracker anyways."

From then on Rini and Kim were best friends. Whenever Kim was sad Rini would be there with her favorite ice cream and the promise to make everything be okay, sometimes adding in a "Kim, you tell me who made you cry. I swear that I will punch that person in the face," to make her smile. Kim would do the same when Rini was sad.

Although they were best friends Rini and Kim's personalities were very different.

Rini was almost always hyper, looking for a new adventure to face head on, as well as jumping into danger without thinking. Kim the more obedient one of the duo. She would never want to purposely put herself in danger, for fear of getting in trouble. Kim always thought before she acting, which sometimes could end badly for her as well.

But Rini and Kim did share some traits. They were both jokesters, trying to lift the mood when it was sad, protective of friends and family, and finally immensely loyal to people who earned their trust.

One thing that brought them together was an old Nickelodeon show: Avatar the Last Airbender. Rini and Kim would obsess over the character, talking till wee hours in the morning to talk over the show. But as the girls grew up, their obsession slowly died. By age 14 they were both slowly losing their love for the show. As a last act of fan-girlness, the girls decided for Halloween that they would dress up as the characters. Kim would be going, as Katara and Rini would be Toph.

And it is on that Halloween night that our story begins.

Rini ran up to Kim's house in her Toph costume. Her hair, normally black with red highlights had been pulled up into a wig. The wig having a large bun, with Rini's bangs covering the topmost part of her face. The hair was topped off with a green headband with white puff-balls at the tips. Her outfit was a plain green jumpsuit with a white cloth surrounding her entire middle body; a dark green belt was wrapped around her midsection. The feet and hands had green cuffs around them, and she wore tan, thin shoes to give the feeling she was barefoot. To top it off she was able to buy contacts that gave off the allusion that her eyes were whited out, as if she was blind. All in all, Rini pulled off a very realistic Toph costume.

"Come on Kim," Rini knocked on the door to signal her arrival. "We need to get to all the houses before all the good candy gets taken."

"I'm on my way. I just need to put my necklace on," Kim ran from her room to stop and stare at Rini's costume. "Rini? Is that you?" Rini nodded. "Wow. You look_ just_ like Toph."

"Well you aren't any better. Are you sure that you didn't illegally buy that?"

True to Rini's word Kim looked almost identical to Katara. Kim's long black hair had been braided down her back; minus two stray hairs that had been looped to lie across her face. She wore a blue dress with blur leggings underneath. The dress had a white-collar, which leads down to a white strap around Kim's waist. Her feet had brown shoes with a white fur lining the tips. She had gotten blue contacts, and to complete the outfit she had found a fake necklace that looked like Katara's. The stone had three wavelike lines, as well as three curly ques. With a gold pin Kim was able attach the gem to a blue piece of cloth which she had tied around her neck.

"Lets go get some candy!" Rini yelled, as she grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her along to the many houses.

A few hours later Kim and Rini were at a pond that they have found many years ago. With their bags of candy off to the side they were fake bending. Kim moving her hands up and down, in the fake water bending nature, and Rini was stomping on the ground, as if once her foot hit the ground rock would come flying out. They truly felt like when they were 11 and had become instantly obsessed.

"Look at me! I'm Toph. I will hit you with rocks if you cross me." Rini laughed.

"But I think that we all know that Katara is better than Toph," Kim challenged, "I mean she can do this." Kim dipped her hand into the pond and splashed Rini.

Rini, now dripping wet, glared at Kim. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Oh but I think I did,"

"Kim you better run," Rini splashed Kim back as they started to chase each other around the pool.

Above them, the moon shone brightly as Yue looked down over this land. This place was different then the one that she had lived in, for they had no benders or an evil Fire Lord bent on killing anybody and everybody that was not Fire Nation. As she looked down she noticed two girls playing by a pond. Yue gasped as she saw Katara but as she looked closer she realized that one of the girls was not the water bender, but in fact a girl who could have been her identical twin.

The similarities were there but the girl wasn't moving any water, showing she truly wasn't her love's younger sister.

If that girl wasn't Katara whom was she, and why was that girl wearing Earth Kingdom clothing with her? Maybe they were trying to hurt Katara and in a way stop the Avatar from beating the Fire Lord. Yue knew that these girls could pose as a threat to the stop of the Lord. But Yue knew where she could send the two girls so that they could be dealt with.

Back by the pond, Kim and Rini had stopped fighting and were now lounging off to the side, eating some candy from their bags.

"This has been a pretty awesome night, Rini. Thanks for coming trick or treating with me."

"It was fun. The costumes were super fun to make."

"Yeah, we look almost exactly like the Katara and Toph. Wouldn't it be awesome if we could be actually bend."

As Kim said that, she moved her hand in an imitation of water bending, but instead of the water lying still in the pond, it started to ripple.

"Kim do you see that?" Rini grabbed Kim's arm as the pond's ripples turned into small waves, then grew till it looked as if the pond was going to overflow.

"Rini, what's going on? I think we need to leave, this is getting pretty creepy."

Before Kim and Rini could leave the pond the water rose completely out of the ground and morphed into a giant tsunami wave. Kim and Rini weren't even able to get out a scream before the water crashed down and their world went black.

When Kim and Rini were finally able to open their eyes again without the water they had no idea where they were.

But whatever had happened had messed with their costumes. Rini's wig had fallen off and red hair was now flowing down her shoulders, and Kim's braid was now a mess. As well they were completely drenched from the small tsunami.

"Rini, where are we? I'm scared." Kim gripped Rini's arm as she looked around. There were trees surrounding them and there looked to be no other signs of life.

"I don't know Kim. Put I think that we should investigate." Rini dropped Kim's hand and started to walk deeper into the forest.

"Are you crazy?" Kim whisper-screamed, who knew what was listening in on them. "We have no idea where we are, we almost drowned, and you want to go deeper into the trees, where there is no light." But even as she said this Kim ran up to check Rini.

* * *

Away from the girls the Blind Bandit was sleeping in a cave along with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. As Kim and Rini had started to move towards the camp though Toph could feel their vibrations. Toph didn't know who these people were, but from the way they were stomping around at this time of night, she assumed they were Fire Nation. But why would they strike in the night, with the moon so high and the sun nowhere in sight, which would make them extremely exposed and weak. It would seem that Aang and Katara would clearly have the upper hand.

To make sure that the problem was dealt with now before anything bad could happen, Toph sensed where the intruders were and sent a rock to fly them straight to where she was sleeping.

Kim and Rini were walking, trying to find anyone that could help, when a slab of earth rose right from above their feet and flew them right into a camp of no longer sleeping campers.

"Ahhh!" Rini and Kim both grabbed onto each other and let out a curse, not at all liking the feeling of free-falling. They screamed, hoping to wake up someone around that would send help for when they fell.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa all awoke when they heard the screams. While Toph knew about the Fire Nation spies she didn't know who or what was screaming. As they all got into a battle position, they saw two girls falling from the sky.

"Aang," Katara immediately looked over at the Avatar. "They look to be wearing Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom clothing, not Fire. Use your air bending to save them."

Aang nodded and pushed a gust of air around the girls, which slowly brought them to the ground right in front of them. The group watched as the two girls interacted. They seemed to be in so much shock that they didn't even think about what might have saved them, but instead started fighting.

"Rini," Kim was the first to stand. "See, this probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone deeper into the forest."

"Really Kim, how is it my fault that a rock, and I will say it again because I still don't know what happened, flew from the ground and was then able to carry us across the forest."

Not wanting the fight to go on any longer, Aang cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"Not to interrupt your conversation," Aang rubbed the back of his head. "But why were you guys falling through they air,"

Rini stepped forward, "Didn't you hear what I said, a rock pushed us here."

Katara stepped up to meet her, "But how, the only earth benders here are Toph and Aang, but they were asleep."

Toph then spoke up, "Well actually I heard someone walking towards us and I thought they were a threat, so I gave them a little nudge to get here. I thought they were Fire Nation."

Finally Sokka pointed out the obvious, "Okay, is everyone going to ignore the fact that these two girls were walking around a forest in the dead of night. And the fact that they look exactly like Toph and Katara besides the fact that the Toph look-alike has red hair? Guys, do you know what this means?"

Everyone looked lost.

"We have fans! People want to dress up like us! I always knew that they ladies would come for my muscles one day. Well ladies, I think that the fact that you decided to stalk us at night gives you the right to ogle me for at least 30 seconds."

Kim and Rini looked lost. Were these people fans of Avatar as well, and took it so far as to call each other the names of the characters as well? And where could you get such authentic costumes, and how do they have a fake Momo and Appa?

Before either of the girls could reply to Sokka's monologue, Katara stared down at Kim. Her eyes widened as they caught the piece of jewelry identical to the one around her neck.

"How do you have my necklace? I have it right here around _my _neck, so how is it around yours as well?"

_Please Review, because without them I will probably never continue this story. _


End file.
